1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new process for producing tertiary ether amines.
2. Description of Related Art
Various processes are known for preparing tertiary ether amines, e.g., by alkylation of primary and secondary amines, for example, using alkyl, alkenyl or alkylphenyl, polyglycol ether sulfates (sulfate esters). Processes of this type are described, for example, in British Pat. No. 1,087,413 and in European Patent Application No. 102,140. However, only a limited range of tertiary ether amines can be prepared using these processes because the available secondary amines required for these processes are often not available or are difficult to obtain.